Losing all Control
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: What happens when Superboy, Wondergirl and Impulse join the Teen Titans? Insanity! Personalitys clash in this hilarious mix of Superboy, Wondergirl, Impulse, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven.
1. Say Goodbye to Sanity

If any of this were mine, would I be on the computer? No, my butler Henry would be. If you have any questions about my possession over Teen Titans, Young Justice Hershey Kiss, Fruit of the Loom, ect. Then please, hesitate to ask.  
  
Teen Titans and the YJ  
  
"What do you mean "New Members!? I've had just about enough of you sneaking surprises on us, Robin" Yelled the infuriated Cyborg.  
  
"Yes, Robin, Cyborg does have a point. First you tell me that a Hershey's Kiss does not require a kiss and now this?" Everyone stared at Starfire. She was new to Earth, but really.  
  
Raven slammed a book shut, as she did every time she was trying to read, but couldn't concentrate. Everyone jumped. Her unenthusiastic voice (almost as dull as Batman's) echoed through the room. "I'm going to my room. I assume you all know what not to do. I'll be out at seven."  
  
"O'clock?" Asked a confused Beast Boy. He was, if anything, the comic relief for the team, and sometimes, like now, even Robin couldn't tell if he was kidding or actually surprised.  
  
"No, huh-uh, when you get all seven chicken legs put on the Meat Day Tree. Like I said, 7:00, NO INTERUPTIONS!" She grabbed a book with her telekinetic powers, threw it at Beast Boy, and made it stop inches from his face. She left the room, and the Book dropped to the ground.  
  
Silence, and then Beast Boy spoke. "Hey, Robin, have you done the laundry?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Robin.  
  
"I'm gonna need a new costume. I just wet myself." Cyborg let out a whimper. Robin gaze fell down to the dark spot below Beast Boy's waist.  
  
Starfire murmured, "What is the problem. You have all taught me that, on Earth, you wet yourselves every night, with shampoo and soap."  
  
Robin hesitated "Um, Starfire, sometimes when boys get excited, they, well. They pee. on themselves. In their pants. It doesn't happen often."  
  
Starfire stared at the boys, all of whom were biting their lip. "Oh, urination! You don not have to use slang with me. I understand. Just like you told me that you have that problem Robin, where every night, you-"  
  
Robin shoved his hand over Starfire's mouth. Starfire, we need to talk about something called embarrassment and the word "private." Robin and Starfire ran out of the room.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at the doorway that "Star" and Rob had just gone through. Cyborg's short track mind kicked in. "Ewww. Bet I can beat you at "Road Bash V" on Playtendo.  
  
"YOU"RE ON!  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Later on at dinner, Robin was pink; Starfire kept saying she was sorry, Cyborg pouted as Beast Boy cheered about winning "Road Bash V." It was 6:30. Dinner was getting cold, but no one was about to go get Raven. And so, everyone sat there, enjoying their last meal before the new recruits arrived early the next morning.  
  
The team had only seen pictures. They all liked Superboy. Starfire loved his looks, Raved loved his telekinesis, Cyborg liked his strength record and Beast Boy liked they fact that the file said he was "Impulsive." But Robin seemed to be worried about the Cons- line: "Competitive in Leadership."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Knock, knock, "Um. Raven. Are new members are here, and Robin wants you to meet them." Beast Boy's voice trailed off as he finished. He was going to be beaten up bad. He knew it.  
  
A sign telekinetically flew out from under the door and posted itself on the doorknob. It read, "I am busy right now, please, unless there is cute boy here to meet me, GO AWAY!" Beast Boy had seen it before. She used it every time one of the Team wanted to talk to her. She had never come out of her room, mainly because there was never a cute boy to meet her.  
  
An idea struck Beast Boy. "Um, Superboy really wants to meet you." Not even a second later, the door opened and Raven came marching out.  
  
"Out of my way green boy."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Downstairs, Superboy, Impulse and Wonder Girl watched as Raven came down the stairs. Impulse had a look on his face like he met the girl of his dreams. "I'm Raven. You must be Superboy. Impulse. And Wonder Girl. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much." Her voice was duller than Batman's. Wonder Girl struck a surprised half-smile. "So, I hear you can all do different things."  
  
Superboy spoke. Starfire and Raven almost melted when his voice announced, "Um. Yeah, but see, we've evolved our powers since we contacted you last. Now I can use regular telekinesis, Telepathy, Hypnotism, and Flight."  
  
Starfire gave a puzzled look, "Hypnotism? What is that?"  
  
Superboy let out a chuckle, "Basically, it's were I make people do things against their will, like this." Superboy's eyes flashed bright green and stayed that way. Seconds later, Robin's eyes did the same thing. "Dance." said Superboy. Robin began to do a stupid little dance. "Now sing." Robin began to sing some preschooler song about lambs. "Now jump out the window."  
  
"Kon, what are you doing?" asked wonder Girl.  
  
"Trust me Cass." Robin did as he was told and leapt out the window. He was about to fall the last 10 feet to the jagged rocks of the island when a bright green aura appeared around him. Slowly, he lifted into the air and returned to the Tower. Both of the boy's eyes were still green. "Now, take off your mask and tell us who you are."  
  
Robin shook his head and reached for his mask. He began to pull it off when Wonder Girl said, "Kon-El you make him stop, now. He has the right to keep his identity a secret if he wants."  
  
Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy hung their heads. They weren't told of Robin identity either. "You can make anyone do anything?" asked Raven. Superboy's eyes flashed green. This time, he telekinetically said what to do, and this time to Raven.  
  
Eyes green, Raven walked over to Impulse and kissed him. She woke up from her trance and saw her black lipstick on Impulse. She fell backwards fainting. Impulse caught her.  
  
Cyborg stood mouth aghast and asked, "Umm, do you know where the."  
  
"The remote is under the left couch cushion stuck to. Bubble Gum." Announced Superboy.  
  
"Could you..."  
  
"Yep." Said Superboy, and he telekinetically lifted to remote over to Cyborg.  
  
The Teen Titans hurried into a huddle.  
  
"I like this guy," said Cyborg.  
  
"I find him quite attractive." Announced Starfire.  
  
"He rocks!" Said Beast Boy.  
  
Everyone stared at Raven.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
Robin stood up and announced in a leader like way, "You're now part of the team."  
  
Impulse looked surprised. "But, you haven't even seen me and Cassie's po..."  
  
"Don't care." Said Raven. "Superboy can most definitely make up for you're. faults."  
  
"So, you must be Starfire!" Called Wonder Girl. "Let's go have a chat." They left the room.  
  
"Well, Kon-El, I'm going to teach my battle strategies on you, and you will use me as the target for your attacks.. Follow me." Robin led Superboy out of the room.  
  
"So, Um, Beast Boy. Wanna go get some grub?" asked Impulse. They walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"So," asked Cyborg in a girly way, obviously mimicking Wonder Girl. "Wanna go talk about girly things?"  
  
Raven was not impressed. She looked towards Cyborg. "So. do wanna go take a long walk off of a short pier?"  
  
"Are you crazy? I'd fall off!" retorted Cyborg.  
  
"That would be the point. I'm going to spend 10 minutes contemplating why I exist. Good Bye." Raven marched off.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I'll go do something without you!" Cyborg used as a last attempt to make Raven angry. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and listened to his last accusations. "And maybe I'll never talk to you again! NEVER!"  
  
"Do you promise?" asked Raven.  
  
Cyborg turned around and turned on the Playtendo.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Later that night, they all gathered in the living room. Starfire had on makeup. Robin was bruised and red and Superboy was. well, not hurt at all. Beast Boy and Impulse seemed to have so much food in them that they rolled into the room. Raven was. dark. Cyborg was pouting.  
  
Robin stood up. "Well, I've decided to use Superboy's attack strategies because they are a tad more effective than mine." Everyone stared at the red puffball in front of them.  
  
"I've decided that I'm more of a coral than a violet!" Yelled Starfire. "You know, as in lipstick!"  
  
Everyone stared. Silence. A lot of silence. Everyone stared at the others, as if they would start a conversation. No one did. Their first day had obviously not gone all to well. Apparently, Kon-El decided to channel Robin's thoughts through his mouth. He said, in Robin's voice. ".Bigger than a jumbo marshmallow. I'll be like this for weeks!" Everyone laughed except Raven. Raven looked. dark. She just stared.  
  
"Well, I am gonna hit the hay. Where are they bedrooms?" Asked wondergirl  
  
"Why would you attack hay without reason?" asked Starfire.  
  
"It's a metaphor." Said Impulse "It means you're."  
  
"Going to bed" interrupted Raven. She left the room.  
  
"Did we do somthin' to upset her?" Asked Superboy.  
  
"She's like that. Eventually you learn to overlook that and the fact that she only wears blue."  
  
"Actually" It was Cyborg "I'm still a little freaked out by that."  
  
Everyone shook their head and mumble "yeah."  
  
It was going to be a long life. 


	2. I Belong Only to Glue

Losing all Control (Part II)  
  
The Teen Titans (Now including Wondergirl, Superboy, and Impulse) sat down in the rec. room. Robin was somewhere making a 1/1000 scale model of the Bat mobile. Occasionally, the members would check on him, knowing that, eventually, he would probably spill glue on himself.  
  
Cyborg's watch beeped. "Wondergirl, it's your turn." He said.  
  
"Call me Cassie, and, fine, I'll go, but if I'm not out in five minutes, send someone to rescue me, 'cause he's probably makin' me help him." She said and she left for the kitchen.  
  
....................................  
  
As she entered, she let out a silent scream. The floor was covered in. Papier Maché. Robin was working so hard, he didn't hear her come in. "Um. Robin." He looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi Cass. Hey, listen, I've got a terrible headache, could you grab me some aspirin?" He asked. She opened the cupboard and got out a bottle. She took out a pill and gave it to Robin. "Thanks. You know, all of a sudden, I'm feeling a little sleep." Robin fell asleep; hit face landing in the bowl of glue he was using. Cassie rushed over and pulled his face from the glue. Thank goodness, only his mouth as glued shut. She began to chip it off of his mouth with her fingernail.  
  
***MEANWHILE***  
  
"Kon, it's been more than five minutes. You are her boyfriend, you go save her." Said Beast Boy.  
  
"Fine." He said. "I'll be back." And he left towards the kitchen.  
  
As he reached the kitchen, he saw Cassie chipping the wet glue off of Robins lips. He stared open mouthed. "SO!" he yelled. "I leave you alone for five minutes and look. I see that shiny lip gloss on his lips."  
  
Cassie realized that she could make a great joke out of this, so she said, in a dramatic way, "So what? Maybe I like him. You don't own me! Maybe I want to kiss him. Then what will you do, sue me?" She grabbed Robin and kissed him . . . for a long . . .long time. Then she stopped. She tried to take her mouth away, but her lips were stuck to his. Robin woke up. He looked at Cassie, stuck to his lips. Kon started cracking his knuckles.  
  
Robin tried to tell him, but, all he could say was "Mmmmm . . . Mpppph"  
  
Cassie dragged Robin over to a piece of paper (He never imagined kissing Cassie could HURT!) and she wrote down; Help, we're stuck together! We're glu-  
  
Before Kon-El could finish reading it. He grabbed it and wrinkled it up. "Well, then, maybe I don't care about you two. Maybe you can stay together. And don't tell me you're stuck together, you have the free will to choose." His eyes began to tear. "And. . . you chose this wimp? This tiny, scraggly, thing?"  
  
Robin made a kind of "Hey!" Gesture and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well, fine, if you're going to break the world record for kissing than don't let me hold you back!" He stomped out of the room.  
  
Robin wrote something on a sheet of paper. I have to go!  
  
Cassie shuddered.  
  
....................................  
  
The toilet flushed.  
  
Cassie help up a sign. It said Never again.  
  
They shuffled out to the rec room. Everyone except Kon-El was looking at them. They watched the Wendy the werewolf stalker until 11 o'clock. Cyborg spoke during the ending credits. "Well, I'm going to bed."  
  
Wondergirl and Robins eyes opened wide and they both let out muffled screams.  
  
....................................  
  
As it ended up, Robin slept on the floor with his head propped up to the couch so that Cassie could sleep up there.  
  
Neither of them slept. They were hungry and thirsty. Cassie kept remembering how Kon-El had asked Starfire to go to the mall the next day, and Robin remembered how Starfire had said yes. If only they could tell them, but Kon would not believe them.  
  
....................................  
  
Morning seemed to take forever to come. Robin and Cassie stayed in the bathroom all day. Everyone else was sure that that was where they were because of the loud whirring noises coming from assorted drills and saws. Beast boy and Impulse left for the "Wednesday all-you-can-eat-buffet" at Chubby Jack's, the burger place, down the street. Kon-El and Starfire were at the mall. That only left. Raven and Metal butt.  
  
Raven was reading "Sad Tales of Devastating Misery" by U. R. Dark. Cyborg was playing Game Girl. He turned it off. He said, in a high, girly voice, "So, you wanna talk about-"  
  
Raven slammed her book. "NO! I don't want to talk about girly things, I don't want you to take a long walk off of a short pier, I don't want to go to a pointless party and have a pointless conversion with a pointless boy, I want you to SHUT UP!" Cyborg was now comfortably placed (or should I saw, COWERING) in the corner. Raven sat back down and continued her book.  
  
....................................  
  
Impulse and Beast Boy returned from Chubby Jacks more . . . Ummm . . . spherically shaped than when they left. They both waddled back towards their bedrooms.  
  
Before long, Kon-el and Starfire returned from the mall. "I signed Autograms!" shouted Starfire.  
  
"Um, that's autographs, star." Kon-El said. Cassie and Robin, (separated) stepped down from the stairs. (Their lips were red from were the glue had been chipped off.)  
  
"WAIT!" Cassie yelled. "Robin wants Starfire back. You don't understand, Kon, we were gl-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Cass. Or, maybe I should call you Cassandra now that you're a complete stranger?" Kon said, holding Starfire close to him.  
  
"I'll fight for her." Said Robin.  
  
"Awwww." said both of the girls.  
  
"Fine." Kon-El said. "Five minutes from now in the training room."  
  
....................................  
  
Robin shot a bat-a-rang at Superboy. It shot right through his legs missing his *muffles* by inches. "Whoa, okay, Rob, you're getting into danger zone." He said, checking to make sure that everything was there.  
  
Robin got a sly grin. "And that time, I wasn't even aiming." He said.  
  
"OK! OK! You can have her!" Kon said. He then whispered, "It's a good think I didn't even try."  
  
Robin heard this and whipped another bat-a-rang out of his belt.  
  
"Kidding!" Superboy yelled.  
  
....................................  
  
Later that night.  
  
So you're telling me that I almost lost my. Because you two were glued together?" He asked Wondergirl.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I just saw you and so. Wait a second, what did you do when you had to do to the bathroom?" he asked.  
  
Wondergirl shrugged. "Hit 'im upside the head with a bar of soap. Knocked 'im out."  
  
"And when he had to go to the bathroom?" He asked.  
  
"Hit myself upside the head with a bar of soap. Knocked m'self out." She said.  
  
"I love you." He said  
  
"I love you, too" she answered.  
  
And yet another day was over in Titan's Tower.  
  
Part III soon! 


	3. Secret Ingrediants and Fetal Positions

"I really feel like hitting you!" Beast Boy complained. He had lost Road Bash VI.  
  
"That' what you get for just having to be Alfred Pennyworth. He's a chauffer, not a race car-driver." Cyborg Taunted.  
  
"Well, Robin told me he could really put the pedal to the metal." Beast Boy whined.  
  
"And you believed Robin?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Beast Boy thought about it and shrugged s if to say "Good Point."  
  
"Hello friends, I've baked cookies!" Starfire cheerily stated.  
  
"Great!' Beast Boy grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth, Cyborg did the same.  
  
Starfire left the room. A look of horror appeared on both of the boy's faces. "Wait a second." Beast Boy began. "Starfire baked these cookies, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Then why are they . . . good?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
The boys stared at each other.  
  
...................................  
  
"Friends, I have brought sweets!" Yelled Starfire, Superboy was in no mood for sweets. He was currently loosing his hard earned phone numbers in a game of poker with Robin.  
  
"Four kings! Read them and weep, Kon. That means that I get Amanda's number." He said.  
  
"NO! Not Amanda! Please, I'll give you Mary instead." He pleaded.  
  
"Nope. I want Amanda." He noticed Starfire come into the room. He completed his sentence ". To stop calling here. I'm only interested in Starfire." He pretended to just notice Starfire. "Oh, hey Star. How's it going?"  
  
"Fine, Robin, Thank you. Would either of you like a cookie?"  
  
"Sure," said Robin. He ate the cookie. "Oh, they're great Star!"  
  
"Really? I'll try one." Superboy grabbed a cookie and shoved it down. "It is good."  
  
"I will go and offer sweets to the ladies! Goodbye!" Starfire left the kitchen.  
  
"Give Amanda back!' Demanded Robin. "It was an act!"  
  
"No it wasn't, I get her back!" Yelled Kon.  
  
...................................  
  
The girls were in the rec room watching "Tales of Horrid and Gruesome Death from the Misguided Zombie's from Heck." Raven was cackling and Cassie was hiding behind a pillow screaming.  
  
On the TV, an orange hand grabbed poor Angela Genit. The zombie's eyes flashed green and he held out a plate full of brown and black teeth.  
  
Starfire placed her hand on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie looked at the orange hand on her shoulder and screamed. She then saw the bright glowing eye's of Starfire and the plate of chocolate chip cookies. She jumped from her chair and screamed.  
  
"Cassandra, It's me, Starfire. Would you like any cookies?"  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash appeared and disappeared. Impulse had taken a cookie.  
  
Raven looked over at Cassie. "Don't eat one, their secret ingredient is the worlds hottest pepper. They should hit the boy's stomachs in about five minutes. Screaming erupted from the kitchen. "Okay, so my watch is a little fast." Said Raven.  
  
...................................  
  
Later that night.  
  
Raven is watching (Oh, we're not gonna say that movie name again, you get it) for the seventh time. The credits began to roll.  
  
"Hey! Deleted scenes, I forgot to watch them the last six times. Well, not to worry, the only thing that can scare me is-"  
  
The character on the movie announces, "Hey, wanna go talk about girly things?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Raven. She fell asleep in a fetal position sucking her thumb.  
  
And so, ends another day in the life of the Teen Titans!  
  
Chapter 4 soon!  
  
Please review, I make it my daily chore to check for reviews! 


End file.
